


just hold on

by karnsteins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsteins/pseuds/karnsteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he took her hand, frantic and panicked, a bolt of anger ran through her: hot, sharp, the rebuke easy on her tongue. And when he kept doing it, she got angrier until it was more than clear that they had to survive. Then she’d let him take hers, bounding across the galaxy, just the two of them. </p>
<p>(or: rey and finn and hands in an interlude at the end of tfa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> idfk how me and fic works anymore. crossed posted to my tumblr.

Rey doesn’t remember her parents touch anymore. There was no one to talk to about it, no one to confide in her memories as they faded one by one to mere instinct and barely there sense memory. The most she can recall, during fitful nights and days where she can’t keep her loneliness down, are phantom hugs, a misremembered touch of her hair, and the vague knowledge of a cut on her mother’s hand. 

She stopped thinking about it (tried to, tried to) eventually, stopped trying to reach with the days scratched out started to become easier and easier to mark. And she had all but forgotten to think of such a thing until Finn. 

The first time he took her hand, frantic and panicked, a bolt of anger ran through her: hot, sharp, the rebuke easy on her tongue. And when he kept doing it, she got angrier until it was more than clear that they had to survive. Then she’d let him take hers, bounding across the galaxy, just the two of them. 

It’s not until she sees Finn, laying there, eyes shut, breathing measured, that she recalls how his hands felt in hers. How arm it had been, how trusting. 

She reaches out, hoping to feel the same. Hoping that she can feel _Finn_ there, and call him back. 

It doesn’t work. His hand can’t wrap around her rougher hands, his fingers can’t slide into place where they belong, and he can’t tug her forward into a hug she didn’t know she wanted until then. 

A chair pushes roughly across the floor, and she lets go. She doesn’t even register that she’s bumped into Poe Dameron until later, and it doesn’t matter. 

Rey hasn’t cried in years. But this is the second time now that she’s cried over Finn. 

She doesn’t need the Force to know that this won’t be the last time. 

( _I just want you to wake up_.) 


End file.
